


Dreams (Revisiting the Attached episode)

by BoldBeverly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldBeverly/pseuds/BoldBeverly
Summary: Picard's dream on KesPrytt III. What did Beverly see? (Explains why she might have been afraid and what else could have happened had she reacted differently)
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dreams (Revisiting the Attached episode)

Dr. Beverly Crusher lay on the hard ground of KesPrytt III but sleep was elusive. She had resorted to reciting the muscles and ligaments of various species to try and clear her mind and force herself to sleep. It hadn't worked. 

She turned slightly to watch the man lying next to her. His breathing had leveled out and she knew he had finally drifted off. She smiled softly. He so rigidly controlled his emotions and actions but now his mind was open to her. 

She thought about their earlier conversation and shook her head. Their relationship was so complicated, burdened and buoyed by a shared history of loss and triumph. They trusted each other but still they held themselves back. Was it duty? Fear? Punishment? She didn't know. 

What she did know was that despite the implants, neither had been completely honest. 

As she closed her eyes, she began to see images, they were of her but not from her memories, they were his.

A young medical student, bright with excitement and brimming with knowledge.

As a bride, radiant in happiness with her arm around her groom.

A new mother, baby cradled in her arms.

The next, a picture of grief standing beside her husband's body almost brought her to tears.

Then, bright and bold on the bridge of the Enterprise, reporting for a new life. 

Embarrassment as she saw herself in his ready room, lowering the zipper on her uniform, suffering from the Tchaikovsky virus, practically propositioning him. 

Dressed in a 1940's suit, ready for a holodeck adventure. 

Lying wounded on the floor of a cave on a distant world. She felt his concern for her, his tenderness as he nursed her. 

Underground, both of them prisoners of a terrorist/freedom fighter. Picard glanced at the drawings of her done by this vicious man, somehow unsurprised that in only a few days the man seemed to be falling in love with her. 

Jean-Luc seeking solace in her embrace as Sarek's emotions overcame him. 

The next was traumatic as she felt the violation of the Borg implants. His eyes registered her presence and the suppressed humanity within him cried out, wanting to tell her to flee. 

Embracing each other in Engineering as she returned from the warp bubble in which she had become trapped. Relief surging through them both. 

Delivering the news about Wesley's shuttle accident. She knew now that his fear for her son was equal to her own, the love of a parent for a child. 

This next vision was different, she was not there or so she thought. Then the Cardassian spoke, "I will get what I need from the human female." Picard turned and sat again in the chair. He'd kept that from her. Knowing her guilt about leaving him behind he'd been unwilling to add another burden to her soul.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, she was on the viewscreen, in the shuttle Justman, heading into a star. She felt his anger, his fear and his despair as contact was cut. His hope when her voice broke through again. 

Emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to rage and sob, to hold him tenderly. But she lay quietly next to him, not sure where he ended and she began. 

And then remembrance gave way to fantasy. This she knew was him. 

His hands were fisted in her fiery hair, their lips crushed together, tongues dueling. He lowered the zipper on the back of her jumpsuit. Her hands roamed over his muscled chest and down sinewy arms. 

They fell upon the bed. Passion slowed, giving way to tenderness. She lay watching him as he teased and stroked her skin. The reverence he showed awed her. This was beyond sex, desire or passion. This was lovemaking. He was worshipping her body, looking into her soul. 

Unable to take anymore, Beverly opened her eyes, tried to blink away the erotic images. It was useless. 

She moved closer to the sleeping man beside her, rising up on her elbow to study his face. Even with his eyes closed she saw the love there. Her gaze travelled down his body and she saw the evidence of his dream desire manifested in reality. 

She breathed in and out slowly and deliberately, trying to sort out herself from him, from these images and emotions. She felt her familiar fears gathering but she pushed them away. 

Beverly reached out and stroked Jean-Luc's face, she felt him waking both beneath her palm and in her mind. She trained her brilliant blue eyes on his hazel ones, met his blinking stare as they opened and focused on her. 

"No more lies, no more pretense" she said softly. It was a plea and a promise and he received it with a nod. 

It was their vow.

She placed her lips on his, tenderly, lovingly and felt the need surge between them. 

Soon they were a tangle of limbs, working to divest themselves of unwanted clothing, to remove the last barriers between their bodies and souls.


End file.
